The Reunion
Book Five in the Marketplace Series. Excerpt: "But why go on a vacation of all slaves?" Carol had asked. "It's not just a vacation," Winifred said firmly. "It's a Reunion. Slaves from all walks of life, from all over the world go to Reunion events. Some will be taking their scheduled breaks, and others, who are retired, will be there for the camaraderie and the shared history. But many attend when they are in transition." Winifred looked at Carol meaningfully, and Carol grasped at the word. "If they're between contracts, thinking of expanding their skills, considering retiring, or, like you, wondering about returning, the Reunions are wonderful opportunities to network and gather information from other slaves. It's a chance to meet pleasure slaves from the Middle East, butlers from Great Britain, executives from the corporate owners - Reunions are the place to find them all together. And, they're a perfect place to be able to safely talk about your experiences and dreams with people who will understand you." The name of the novel comes from a tradition in the Marketplace universe, a vacation for Marketplace slaves. The slaves have access to this time in several ways: an Owner can grant them a vacation, they can be between contracts, or retired. The vacation gives slaves an opportunity to stay within (or return to) the context of the Marketplace. In this novel, two of the most popular characters in the series are reunited. Robin, recently released from her contract, meets her Trainer and fellow slave Chris Parker on their way to Kaleigh Castle, where this Reunion is taking place. Robin is using the vacation to consider whether she is ready to return to the auction block, while Chris is returning to one of the sites of his early training and on a mission given to him by The Regents: to locate Phillip Harrington and his wife Angelique - Lord and Lady Southerby - and convince them to consider becoming the next Trainer of Trainers for Great Britain. In addition, Nigel Pepper, a nosy tabloid reporter is stalking Lord and Lady Southerby and hoping to uncover the biggest story of his career: a real-life international slave training ring. During the Reunion, slaves from all walks of life, as well as their spouses, significant others, and even children attend. The site of the Reunion, Kaleigh Castle is itself a Training House, and the slaves working there are being trained in hospitality arts. The novel touches on several of these characters - both trainees and guests - and their own struggles and decisions about remaining, returning, and enjoying the memories of their time as Marketplace slaves. Cast of Characters Attending the Reunion * Al and Lloyd Frick-Buchanan * Billy-Ray Clemm * Carol Hotchkins * Chandra * Chris Parker * Clayton and Marie Consuelo * Desmond * Elaine * Gilles * Gladys * Jennifer and Gabriella * Lucy (Lucretia) * Major Chatham * Marie Consuelo * Richard and Lisa Nelson and their children, Amy and Todd * Robin Cassidy * Rolf * Sherri and her toddler, Ian * Tequila Gold * Tomas * Vanjel Krajc Staff at Kaleigh Castle * Kapil Azziz, Butler * Mr. Blake - Executive Butler * Conor Donnelley, Riding Master * Mr. Driscoll, Driver * Eugene Foster, Service Staff Manager * Erin, Chambermaid * Faith, a night chambermaid * Gerald, service staff * Mr. Hogan, Driver * Hugh Granger, Security Manager * Nicole MacKensie, Butler * Megan Leachlainn, Social Director and host * Patrick, service staff * Rosalie Stiles, Chambermaid * Ryan, Waiter * Trevor Riley, Front Desk Clerk * Friar, Puck, and other horses Others * Abe Jiro, junior trainer * Angelique Manard Harrington, Lady Southerby * James Billings, valet * Nigel Pepper - photojournalist for the London Constellation * Phillip Harrington,Lord Southerby * James Billings, valet